Sickeningly Sweet
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Quentin always thought that their relationship was sweet, so sweet at times that it was sickening. But with fort making and all these other things they've done together, he thinks that they're pretty cute together, not that he would admit that to anyone. (Main Pairing: Skyrome. Background Pairing: Slight Vengekipz. Christmas present for emmyloveskpopandbaconandpickles)


Decided to give a Christmas present to emmyloveskpopandbacinandpickles for the lovely Skyrome picture you made me ;p. It's also a warm up before I actually finish up the other requests I got. Don't judge, I'm still recovering from my writers block and this week has been busy as fuck D: (aND WE WATCHED BBC SHERLOCK SEASON 2 THE LAST EPISODE IN ENGLISH AND I POINTED OUT ALL THE JOHNLOCK MOMENTS TO MY FRIEND AND WE STARTED SHIPPING SHERIARTY LIKE WOAH SEXUAL TENSION AND WE DIDNT WATCH THE LAST 5MINUTES AND EVERYONE ASKED ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I WAS RECOGNISED FOR A WHILE AND OH GOD DONT TOUCH ME)

But now that it's holidays I'm free for a while, I'll try not to go into a mini writers block, so just ask me all ya want ;p

Quentin was tired, so tired that he didn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now. All he wanted was to go upstairs, get into his bed and have a long Skype call with Annie, eventually falling asleep with her in the call. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of muffled giggles and music from the living room.

Sighing, he decided to investigate who the noises came from and if they were going to disturb him later. As he got closer to the door, he heard the giggles begin to be replaced with loud voices. "No Adam! Don't lean back on it!" Obviously Adam was in there, but who was the owner of the voice?

Quentin, sighing again, reluctantly opened the door to find a mess of blankets, pillows and quilts falling over Adam and the owner of the loud voice. Their shouts turned into giggles, which then turned to booming laughter, louder than the music they had on, which was heard throughout nearly the whole house.

Adam, and the owner was obviously Jerome judging by his laugh, was laying under the huge fort that covered the whole living room, under the mess of it all and still laughing.

Waiting for the noise to die down, Quentin stood there until it had been reduced to softer giggles. "Uhm guys? I know I'm going to regret asking this but...what are you doing?" He asked, the urge for his bed and Annie calling more now.

"We're making a fort, duh!" Jerome said, clambering out of the mess, turning the music down to a lower volume, and sitting cross legged while Adam crawled over and lay his head on his lap. "And why are you making a fort?" Quentin asked, he knew they was making a fort, he just wanted to know why.

Jerome had his hand in Adam's hair and was looking down lovingly at the curly-haired man, smiling gently as Adam returned the look and smile. "Why not? We're never to old to make forts, just because we aren't kids anymore doesn't mean we can't make 'em anymore." He said and finally looking up at the young man.

"Do you want to join us Quentin?" Said man shook his head as Adam leaned over to the music player and turning up the music again, but not to loud to disturb anyone now. He then leaned up to Jerome's ear and whispered something.

Both started giggling again, lost in their own little world as Quentin still stood in the doorway. He soon realised that the music playing was Home by Gabrielle Aplin, it was hard to miss what it was after the two had played it days on end, saying that it was 'their song'.

There relationship was sickeningly sweet, yet tame in their and their friends eyes. No one could get tired of their cute antics, even if some of them often scolded them for 'showing off their relationship' they still talked about them later when both males had hung up the Skype call or walked off to talk to someone else.

Adam had now pulled Jerome up off the ground and was fixing the attempt of the fort, but failing as the smaller fell on him and had started laughing again. Quentin sighed, again, as the two shared a kiss which led to another, the another until he realised that they weren't stopping anytime soon.

Quietly shutting the door behind him, he tread upstairs to his room and flopped in his desk chair. Adam and Jerome might be annoying sometimes, but they were too cute and couldn't be ignored when they did little things like this.

Quentin even remembered the time that they made breakfast together, resulting the fire alarm going off four times, and had been exceptionally sappy with kisses on the counter, flour fights and after they had spent the rest of the day in their room.

Smiling, he booted up his computer and immediately went on Skype to call Annie.

A/N: I'm not sure how I feels about this, usually I ask if anyone wants something writing so I'm not sure what depths of my mind this came from :/ But I've decided that I like it and I'm pretty proud of it. It's really sappy and shit with a hint of Vengekipz ;p Hope ya like it emmyloveskpopandbaconandpickles and Merry Early-ish Christmas everyone! ^^

P.S. Listened to Home by Gabrielle Aplin all the through this which got me thinking that it suited this ship well (I really fucking love her and not because we share the same first name ;p)


End file.
